Arrow Thanksgiving: How to ask?
by CaptainCanary45
Summary: He wanted to ask them, but how? This is kind of AU, kind of not. It also starts on Tuesday.


Oliver strode into the Arrow Cave. He saw Felicity talking to Curtis, Rory, Rene, and Evelyn about something he couldn't hear. Looking at Evelyn and Rene reminded him of Thea and Roy. Why was life so hard?

Everyone turned their heads toward him as they noticed that he was in the Cave. "Hey." Felicity said to him as he walked onto the platform. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a car speeding at 90 miles per hour." Oliver replied.

"Do even we want to ask?" Evelyn asked.

"No, you don't." Curtis said in reply.

"How was your trip?" Rory asked.

"Interesting." Oliver said.

"Where did you go?"

"Rory, that is none of your business. How was the city while I was away?"

Felicity gave him a look that reminded him of all those nights they spent together. Just talking about life, how their days had gone, and such. Man, Oliver missed Opal City.

Before Felicity could say anything Rene said, "The city's been normal-ish. For the Green Arrow being away. No attacks that killed hundreds of people hear."

"You do realise that sounds like you are hiding something from me, right?" Oliver said in his best intimidating voice that was not his Green Arrow voice.

"Nothing happened. Rene just got hit on the head really hard and has a concussion." Evelyn said to defend Rene.

"What happened there?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing. Wait what?" Felicity said quickly, "He was just hit on the head while trying to do the salmon ladder."

"Then how did he get a concussion?" Oliver responded.

"You mean other than falling onto the metal of the floor from a really high hight? I don't know maybe some of us are not as tough as you?" Felicity said firmly.

"Fine, Rene you can't help out until you are better. Evelyn, Curtis hit the streets and look for anything about Prometheus. Rory you stay here with Felicity and make sure that Rene doesn't do anything. I've got to get to City Hall." Oliver said walking over to the elevator.

Latter as Oliver walked up the steps to City Hall he realized that he had forgotten to ask Evelyn, Rory, and Rene if they were going to do something for Thanksgiving. How can I ask them if they want to spend Thanksgiving with me and Thea. Thea is probably going to invite Quintin over as well, I might as well invite them if they aren't doing anything.

Oliver walked into the the Arrow Cave for the second time that day, but this time to gather up his Green Arrow gear for patrol that night. He saw Rene, Rory, and Felicity talking about something on the platform. What the heck were they talking about that they didn't want him to know about? He needed to find out what they were talking about. Dang! They saw him, his cover was blown, well he best come up and talk to them. "Where are Evelyn and Curtis?" Oliver asked as he walked onto the platform.

"They aren't back yet." Felicity replied swiveling back to the computers.

"Call them back. We need to start patrolling." Oliver said. Rene and Rory walked over to the suits to grab their gear. "Rene, you can't go out until you are cleared. For now you will watch with Felicity."

Curtis came into the Arrow Cave carrying an unconscious Evelyn. "What happened?" Rene said running over to them to help carry Evelyn.

"We were over by the docks and were close to getting some info on Prometheus, an-an-and we were attacked. I-I-I don't know who did it." Curtis said shakily, "We were holding our own an-an-and then Evelyn was on the ground unconscious. I-I-I don't know what is wrong."

"Bring her over hear," Dig said as he came into the Cave, "we need to see what is wrong. If we can't someone needs to pay."

Rene and Curtis half dragged-half carried Evelyn over to the table. "No one is going out tonight." Oliver said, "Not until Dig and I find out who did this to Evelyn."

"Let me help." Rene said.

"No!" Dig, Felicity, and Oliver said at the same time. "You are still injured. No one goes out until we find out who did this." Oliver said.

The next day Dig and Oliver still hadn't found out who attacked Curtis and Evelyn. As they came back to the Arrow Cave, Dig and Oliver noticed that Rory and Curtis were not there and that Evelyn was conscious. "Where are Rory and Curtis?" Dig asked.

"I told them to go home." Felicity said in reply, "They were getting tired, and Rene said he would be good when Evelyn woke up."

"And you trusted him?" Oliver said.

"I think he might like Evelyn." Felicity said.

Well then we must protect her at all costs, Oliver thought. They reminded him so much of Roy and Thea. "Felicity, do you have Rory's phone number?"

"Why do you ask?" Felicity asked back.

"I want to see if he, Rene, and Evelyn are doing anything for Thanksgiving."

"Did you hit your head on something when you were gone?" Felicity asked, "Or is it just me that heard you say that?"

"No," Dig said, "I heard it too."

"I didn't hit my head." Oliver responded, " I'm wondering if they want to spend Thanksgiving with Thea, Quentin, and I."

"Yes, I do have Rory's number." Felicity answered, finally, "Let me just pull it up."

"Thank you." Oliver said putting the number into his phone. He walked over to Evelyn and Rene. "Are you doing anything for Thanksgiving?"

"Why do you want to know?" Rene asked.

"I'm wondering if you want to spend it with my sister and I." Oliver responded.

"Did you hit your head on something while you were gone?" Evelyn asked.

"No." Oliver said exasperatedly, "Why does everyone think I'm unable to be nice? Felicity asked the same thing."

"Are you sure I should be the one staying back from patrolling?" Rene said jokingly.

"You have a concussion, so yes." Oliver said.

"I'm not doing anything for Thanksgiving." Evelyn responded in an attempt to stop Rene and Oliver from arguing. "I would love to spend Thanksgiving with you and your sister. Thank you for inviting me."

"Well, I guess I have no choice in this matter." Rene said, "Evelyn will force me to go anyway. Count me in."

"Thank you." Oliver said, "I'll tell Thea you're coming."

Oliver turned away from Rene and Evelyn thinking that Felicity might be right. Maybe Evelyn liked him back. They were so much like Roy and Thea. Oliver punched in Rory's number. Rory picked up the phone answering, "Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Oliver Queen." Oliver said.

"How did you get this number?" Rory said surprised.

"Felicity gave it to me."

"Okay…. Why are you calling?" Rory asked, "Do you need me back at the Cave? Did something happen? Is Evelyn okay?"

Maybe Rory liked Evelyn too. That would make an interesting conversation for Rene and Rory. "One question at a time." Oliver replied, "Everything is okay, I don't need you back at the Cave. Evelyn is just fine. I called to ask you what you were doing for Thanksgiving."

"Did you hit your head while you were gone?" Rory asked.

"Why does everyone think that I'm not nice?" Oliver said for the seconded time within the past ten minutes. "Rene, Evelyn, and Felicity all asked the same question. I did not hit my head. I just am wondering if you want to spend Thanksgiving with Rene, Evelyn, my sister, and I. Thea is probably inviting a friend as well."

"I'll come." Rory responded, "Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No," Oliver said, "Thea and I are cooking."

"Okay." Rory said, "Bye."

"Bye." Oliver said hanging up. Well that's taken care of. Now on to the food.

The first thing Oliver did as he got home that night was call Thea and tell her that everyone was coming. "Hey," Oliver said, "Speedy."

"Hey," Thea responded, "Ollie. Whats up?"

"I talked to the recruits and they are all coming."

"That's great! Quinten is coming too. So we need to make enough food for six people."

"Yes, I make the turkey, potatoes, and main courses and you make the pies?"

"Yes, what kinds of pies do you think I should make?"

"Chocolate, banana cream, vanilla, apple, and ice cream. That sound doable?"

"Yes, pies are easy enough. 'Night."

"'Night." Oliver hung up and began to make the food. He went to bed around 12:30 a.m. still not done with the food. I'll finish it up tomorrow before everyone comes over.

"Hey," Oliver said opening the door to see Thea, Quentin, and the pies. "Just put them over there by the normal food."

"We're the first people heer." Thea said, "Well I guess that means that we are the ones that need to help set up the table."

"Is this a normal Thanksgiving for you two?" Quinten asked while setting down the pies he was caring and grabbing the napkins to put on the table.

"Yep." Oliver and Thea said at the same time. "Ever since I found out about him being The Arrow." Thea said. Just as the doorbell rang.

"That must be Evelyn, Rene, and Rory." Oliver said, "I'll get it." He opened the door to see Evelyn, Rene, and Rory standing awkwardly. "Come on in. We were just setting the table."

The night was one of the best that any of them had had in awhile. A food fight didn't take long to start. Everyone ended up covered in mashed potatoes, jello, or pie. They cleaned up together and played some games. Thea won Dominion, and the first round of Rook. Evelyn won the second round of Rook, and Sevens. Quinten suggested they play Uno, but then they looked at the time and decided it was time to end.

"That was the most fun I'd had in awhile." Evelyn said as she left, "Thank you for inviting me."

"Same." Rene said following her out.

"Ditto." Rory said.

Quinten and Thea just gave him hugs and said goodbye. That was fun. He should do it again sometime soon. Oliver smiled and went to bed. It was really fun.


End file.
